malifauxfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Хроники 16 Peaceful Malifaux
center|600x200px МИРНЫЙ МАЛИФО Более 25 лет назад Тик Нат Хан (Thich Nhat Hanh) написал поэтическую книгу “Безмятежность бытия”, основанную на учения Дхармы (прим. перев – понятие в индийской философии и индийских религиях. Подобие совокупности правил и норм, соблюдение которых требуется для поддержания космического порядка, баланса и вообще). Используя древние истории, красочные притчи и выразительную поэзию, Тик Нат Хан учит нас жить в условиях конфликта, а также как не пасть духом на протяжении вашей жизни. Его учения могут быть широко применимы, даже в Малифо. (цитаты из книги приводятся в оригинале, все же это поэзия. + примерный перевод для тех, кто не владеет языком, но желает осознать смысл) “Life is filled with suffering, but it is also filled with many wonders, such as the blue sky, the sunshine, and the eyes of a baby. To suffer is not enough. We must also be in touch with the wonders of life. They are within us and all around us, everywhere, anytime.” “Жизнь полна страданий, но она также наполнена множеством чудес, таких как голубое небо, восход солнца и глаза ребенка. Не достаточно страдать. Мы также должны взаимодействовать с чудесами жизни. Они внутри нас и вокруг нас, всюду и в любое время.” Без сомнений, мир Малифо символизирует жизнь, наполненную страданиями. Пеоны и Миньоны сражаются по капризам их Мастеров. Продажные Наемники ставят на кон свои жизни, лишь бы получить денежное вознаграждение. Законники и проститутки, как расходный материал для некромантов, которые поднимают их бренные тела в качестве безмозглых Guild autopsies и ужасающих Rotten Belles. Без всяких сомнений, жизнь в Малифо наполнена страданиями. Но, как говорил Тик Нат Хан, “не достаточно страдать”. В Малифо есть кое что, больше, чем постоянный конфликт. В Малифо это не единственный путь к успеху. Используя слова монахов Дзен-Буддизма, мы будем использовать тактику ненасилия, так часто игнорируемую в играх. А также попытаемся узнать, как добиться успеха в игре мирным путем. * БОЙ ОТ НАЧАЛА И ДО КОНЦА При использовании тактики мира вы не сможете надеяться на ежесекундный результат. При использовании тактик клинка и ствола, вы сможете узреть результаты действий немедля - сокращения количества моделей врага. Подобные действия обеспечивают вас чувством прогресса и достижений, добавляя динамику в игру. Мирный метода основан на ином пути. Он полагается на маневры, необычные трюки, и концентрацию на победных очках(VP). Каждая игра в Малифо крайне динамична. С самого начала и до конца обстановка на поле боя поменяется десятки раз. Игрок может быть победителем на четвертом ходу, а на пятом преимущество перехватит его оппонент. В это же время неожиданный 6 ход вернет преимущество обратно в руки первого игрока. Не важно, побеждаете или проигрываете вы в данный момент, Тик Нат Хан учит: “You are not an observer, you are a participant.” “Вы не наблюдатель, вы – участник”. Игра рассчитана минимум на 2 участников. Не имеет значение, каково состояние игры на данный момент, вы должны делать все, чтобы пустить игру по тому пути, который нужен вам. Ваш противник получит удовлетворение от того, что он может продолжать нападать на ваши модели. Вы, в свою очередь, обязаны найти свой собственный путь удовлетворения и продолжить бой, даже если зрительно все кажется безнадежным. Помните, победитель не определится до самого конца. Даже если ваш противник делает первые успехи, то вы создаете основу, для победы в конечном счете. * ТЕЛЕВЕЩАНИЕ В КАЖДОМ Есть моменты, когда насилие неизбежно. Reckoning требует убийства вражеской модели. Assassinate, Vendetta, Make Them Suffer, Murder Protégé вынуждают атаковать и убивать модели противника. Однако, большая часть игры не требует от вас насилия. Да, чаще всего проще выполнить задачу, когда вражеская модель мертва, но это не единственный путь. “A human being is like a television set with millions of channels. If we turn the Buddha on, we are the Buddha. If we turn the sorrow on, we are sorrow. If we turn a smile on, we really are the smile. We can’t let just one channel dominate us.” “Человек подобен телевещанию с миллионами каналов. Если мы переключимся на Будду – мы будем Буддой. Если мы включим печаль – мы будем печалью. Канал улыбка – сделает нас улыбкой. Мы не можем позволить только одному каналу доминировать над нами” Тик Нат Хан говорит нам, что люди собраны из множества граней. Поведение игроков в Малифо также ничем не отличается. Если вы повернетесь гранью атаки и убийства, то так ваша игра и пойдет. Но мы также можем повернуться альтернативной гранью для достижения победы. Повернитесь гранью миролюбия и позвольте именно так протекать вашей игре. Выбрав данную вариант, вы узрите пути, которые она открывает перед вами. * НЕ ПОЗВОЛЯЙТЕ ЛОШАДКЕ НЕСТИ ВАС Ранее я упоминал, что мирная тактика полагается на маневренность, нестандартные трюки и VP. Очень важно знать с самого начала, как именно вы собираетесь выиграть игру мирным путем. Путь мира сложнее, чем путь войны. Однако вам требуется полностью принять свое решение и смириться с ним. “There is a Zen story about a man riding a horse that is galloping very quickly. Another man, standing alongside the road, yells at him, ‘Where are you going?’ and the man on the horse yells back, ‘I don’t know. Ask the horse.’” “Существует Дзен история о человеке, который ехал на лошади, скачущей очень быстро. Другой человек, стоящий у дороги, спросил его, “Куда ты едешь?”, а наездник ответил, ” я не знаю, спросите лошадь” Игра между вами и оппонентом – это лошадка, а вы – всадник. Не позволяйте игре нести вас туда, куда вы не хотите. Если вы желаете, чтобы игра протекала мирной, то видите свои модели именно мирным путем, пусть игра следует за вами. Как только вы определили план, не отступайте от него. Понимание того, как ваши модели помогут достичь ваших целей, придет при осознании вариантов доступных для вас. # МАНЕВРЕННОСТЬ Маневренность относится к нескольким аспектам игры. Она имеет дело с показателем Wk ваших моделей и как быстро они могут двигаться. Она так же имеет отношение к остальным способностям передвижения, подобные Leap Silurid’ов. Наконец-то, она имеет отношение с вашими базовыми навыками использования способностей моделей в сочетании с террейном и его размещением на столе. Модели-силовики используют их маневренность для достижения требуемого положения и нанесения сильных ударов. При миролюбивом стиле игры, вы можете предпочесть иной стиль. Вместо перемещения в ударную позицию, передвиньтесь в оборонительную позицию. Держитесь на расстоянии Чаржа вражеских моделей. Укрывайтесь от дальнобойных атак. Получив защиту от вражеских моделей – переходите к маневрам направленным на VP. Скидывайте маркеры схем или взаимодействуйте с вражескими моделями. Без Маневренности, мирная тактика против оппонента на пути войны не увенчается успехом. 2. НЕСТАНДАРТНЫЕ ТРЮКИ При изучении новой модели, большинство игроков, первым делом смотрит на статы, затем переворачивают карту и изучают атакующие действия, способности и тактические действия изучаются в последнюю очередь. В январе месяце 3 волну запустили в бету, все внимание было приковано к боевым возможностям моделей. Этот подход часто упускает из вида большую часть возможностей моделей. Почти каждая модель может двигаться и атаковать, будь тот в ближнем бою или на дистанции. Настоящая уникальность любой модели скрывается в тактических действиях и способностях. Именно тут раскрывается потенциал моделей для мирного использования. Так как мирные модели не способны нанести большой урон атакующими действиями, их ценность приходит из других источников. Не игнорируйте их. Necropunk – яркий пример. Средние значения Wp и Df, в сочетании с несколькими ранами, низким Wk и слабой атакой делает модель низкоприоритетной. Однако посмотрите на неё с точки зрения Мирной тактики. Hard to Wound и Hard to Kill дает ему большую выживаемость и возможность вынести больше урона, вне зависимости от показателя Df. Добавьте сюда Reattach и теперь эту модель не так просто убить с точки зрения вложений вашего противника. С другой стороны Reattach также упрощает убийство модели. Но это не является проблемой. Способность Leap раскрывает истинную тактику: модель разработана для быстрого перемещения вне основного боя и получения VP. При помощи Leap, модель также способна исполнить Deliver the Message в кротчайшие сроки, если схема доступна. Мирные модели не фокусируются на значениях атаки. Вместо этого, просмотрите тактические действия и способности для определения истинной силы. 3. КОНЦЕНТРАЦИЯ НА VP В Малифо очень легко на что-то отвлечься. Если оппонент открывает для атаки привлекательную для вас модель, то стоит все обдумать. Зачем он сделал это? Возможно, он пытается отвлечь вас и потянуть время? Убийство принесет восторг, однако следует ли это делать? Тик Нат Хан обсуждает подобные ловушки восприятия в своей книге. Реальность, которую мы видим в первую очередь, не всегда является действительной. “When you look at the night sky, you might see a very beautiful star, and smile at it. But a scientist may tell you that the star is no longer there, that it was extinct ten million years ago. So our perception is not correct.” “Когда вы смотрите на небо ночное, вы можете видеть очень красивую звезду и улыбаться ей. Однако, ученые могут доказать вам, что звезды уже нет, она погибла 10 миллионов лет назад. Таким образом, наше восприятие ошибочно.” Не теряйте из виду свою цель. Противник хочет видеть вас завязанным в бою с его моделью, но это не единственный вариант развития событий. Вместо атаки, вы можете установить последний маркер Breakthrough, или перехватить один из вражеских маркеров по стратегии Squatter’s Rights. Не теряйте вашу цель из вида, не позволяйте вашему противнику втянуть себя в его игру. *''ВСЕ ДЕЛО В ДУБЕ'' Помня о силе Мирных моделей, настало время обратить внимание на различные фракции и их использование для победы без атак. Как упоминалось много раз до этого – держите в уме вашу стратегию и собирайте банду в соответствии с ней. Исключение приемов насилия из вашего арсенала приводит к тому, что вам необходимо компенсировать это направление. Лучший способ это сделать – определить цели нынешней игры, определить модели, способные выполнить эти цели, а в конце понять, как эти модели могут выполнить поставленные цели. Тик Нат Хан сказал: “An oak tree is an oak tree.That is all it has to do.” (Дуб должен быть Дубом. Это все, что он нужно делать). Помните, на что именно способны ваши модели, что они могут, и как они способны это все выполнить. Но Тик Нат Хан добавлял: “If an oak tree is less than an oak tree, then we are all in trouble.” (если дуб, менее чем дуб. То мы все в беде). Это применимо и для вашей стратегии. Если вы выбрали Necropunk для Breakthrough схемы, а они провалили это задание, то шансы на победу в этой игре значительно снизятся. Для борьбы с этим эффектом, создавайте небольшой буфер. Necropunk могут достичь Breakthrough без сторонней помощи. Но, если его сольют, то схема будет для вас упущена. Значит, вам потребуется создать буфер в виде ещё одного Necropunk с теми же задачами. Тогда вашим “Дубом” будет являться пара этих моделей и они должны вместе выполнить требуемую задачу. Один может быть повержен, но “Дуб” останется дубом. Кто же является потенциальным “Дубом” в различных фракциях? Какие модели, могут совмещать все 3 выше описанных требования: маневренность, неожиданные трюки, фокус на VP? * ГИЛЬДИЯ Эта фракция специализируется на насилии. Они обладают стволами, которые сносят головы зомби, мечами, отсекающими конечности наемников, и основываются на философии, что любой в банде сражается, если его приперли к стене. Поиск мирных моделей в этой фракции – трудная задача. Austringer – любимчик игроков за Гильдию, который может наносить повреждения с относительно безопасного места. Однако, у него есть и более мирные способности. Raptor attack имеет триггер Distract – способ защищать ваши модели, вынуждая противника скидывать карты из его Руки Контроля (CH). Austringer так же имеет тактическое действие Deliver Orders – превосходный способ вытягивать дружественные модели из опасных мест, или скидывать Маркеры схем для получения VP. Watcher - один из возможных “ мирных” вариантов Гильдии в сфере маневра. Дешевый миньон, способный выполнить роль схемранера. Flight поможет ему уйти от опасности, полет над террейном позволит получить преимущества в перемещении. Armor и Stubborn позволит сохранить ему жизнь достаточно долго, чтобы достичь целей. * РЕЗЗУРЕКТЫ Реззуректы имеют много возможностей в теме мирной игры. У них есть множество моделей основывающихся на дебаффе врагов, переместив их на позиции, где они не смогут поставить под угрозу своих союзников, а также с учетом возможности призыва, эти модели смогут пополнять ряды вашей армии. Ранее мы говорили, что Necropunk – хороший мирный вариант. Rotten Belle – основа многих реззуректов, так же хорошая мирная модель. При помощи Lure она может перемещать союзные модели в те места, где они действительно нужны. Night Terror – хороший претендент.Attracted to Noise, позволяет ему быстро перемещаться к дальнобойным противникам и вступать с ними в рукопашную, тем самым не позволяя им стрелять в будущем. Между тем, Night Falls, позволяет защитить остальные ваши модели, позволяя им достичь целей. Incorporeal и Hard toKill заставляют потратить вашего противника 3 или 4 действия для его уничтожения. * АРКАНИСТЫ Арканисты – мастера элементов, магии, машин и устройств. У них в арсенале есть действительно боевые модели – Kaeris, Rasputina. Так же присутствует неординарный Colette и маневренный Marcus. Арканисты также имеют ряд мирных моделей. Metal Gamin – отличный выбор для мирной тактики. Мирные модели оказываются под вражеским огнем довольно часто, это может потребовать больше защиты для них. Трудно найти более рентабельного защитника чем Metal Gamin. Armor+2, Hard to Kill и Stand Ground – непревзойденная выживаемость за стоимость в 4 камня. Их защита позволяет обезопасить ближайшие модели, а Magnetism дает возможность служить им в качестве схемранера в крайнем случае. Если вы ищите схемранера, то Performer может быть весьма привлекательным. Manipulative сохраняет ему жизнь, в то время как Don’t Mind Me позволяет взаимодействовать с маркерами схем в опасных для других местах. А в случае необходимости, на примере Rotten Belle, она может использовать Siren Call для перемещения моделей по полю боя. * НЕВЕРБОРНЫ Мастера скорости и нестандартных трюков. Неверборны на самом деле хороши в мирных боях. Как и Гильдия, Борны владеют большим количеством атак, но множество из них могут быть направленны на иные действия. Insidious Madness очень быстрый миньон с высоким показателем Df и Incorporeal. Это делает его фантастически дешевым схемранером. Его способность Induce Phobia – великолепный способ вытягивать карты из руки вашего противника. Низкое TN (целевое значение) для Horror Duel означает, что вы действительно редко парализуете чужие модели. Но вашему противнику понадобится чаще использовать карты с CH для обеспечения безопасности его моделей. Doppelganger ещё один пример идеальной мирной модели. Гибкость этой дамы почти беспрецедентна. Подобно Performer, она имеет Don’t Mind Me, дающее возможность взаимодействовать в рукопашной. С Manipulative 14, Whick One Is Real?! и Blend In, она остается в безопасности.Mimic прекрасная способность для использования этой модели в любой роли. Без сомнения, эта дама – лучшая мирная модель в Малифо. * АУТКАСТЫ Ауткасты неоднозначны. У них мало моделей посвященных мирным целям. Freikorps Librarian – неплохой вариант. Его основное преимущество в том, что он поддерживает жизнь союзников за счет Healing Energy. Кроме того, Ауткасты владеют рядом дешевых моделей, которые могут использоваться в качестве защищенных схемранеров. Мало кто в этом модельном ряде лучше, чем Freikorpsman. С Armor+1 и Freikorps Suit, он имеет неплохую защиту и весьма малую стоимость. * ГРЕМЛИНЫ Гремлины – наиболее непредсказуемая фракция в игре. Однако, они владеют моделью Fingers, которая считается наилучшей мирной моделью в игре. С высоким показателем ран, Df, Loudest Squeel и Take a Swing он становится весьма трудной жертвой. Chatty и Don’t Mind Me позволяет ему находится в гуще вражеской банды, вмешиваться в планы оппонента, а также ограничивать взаимодействия врага без ограничений для своих действий. Гремлины также имеют одну из лучших и дешевых моделей схемранеров – Bayou Gremlin. Стоимость в 3 камня, этот Миньон может быть использован в качестве “мяса”, потеря которого не повлияет на остальную Банду. High Pitched Squeel поможет выжить, когда противник настигнет его. Drunk & Reckless позволяет получить 3 очка действия для получения требуемых VP. Эту модель можно использовать для тактики “ очко за выстрел”: выстрелить и получить 1-2 VP, а затем погибнуть. Вашему оппоненту понадобится потратить несколько ценных очков действия(AP), что бы убрать эту модель с поля боя. * ТЭН ТАНДЕРС У Тэнов большое количество защищенных моделей. Для этой фракции есть множество возможностей мирной игры. Пожалуй, наиболее спорными будут Monk of Low River. Без возможности нанесения урона, эти модели превосходно поддерживают остальную банду. Stand Ground, Call Unto the Chi и Brutal Sensei увеличит его выживаемость. Over The Pebbles не наносит повреждений, но снимает Состояние с выбранной модели. Способность не различает своих и чужик, по этому позволительно использовать её для снятия Паралича или удаления Яда с Flesh Construct для разрушения синергии. Ten Thunders Brother заполнит ячейку укрепленного схемранера для банды. Он обходится дороже чем Tengu, но выживаемость у него больше, а при помощи Dance of the Heavens, любая маска позволит переместить модель за 0 AP. * ПРЕДОТВРАЩАЯ ВОЙНУ Тик Нат Хан владеет множеством слов о мире вокруг, а также предположением о взаимодействии с этим миром для достижения и поддержания мира. Я советую всем к прочтению “Безмятежность бытия” и применение его для игр в Малифо. “Preventing war is much better than protesting against the war. Protesting the war is too late.” “Предотвратить войну лучше, чем протестовать против. Для протестов всегда поздно” Найти стратегию мирной игры в Малифо – затруднительная задача. Победить с подобной стратегией ещё сложнее. Гораздо проще встать на путь насилия. Малифо – мир переполненный беспорядками и насилием. Использовать мирную стратегию с каждой моделью невозможно. Без сомнения, тренировка и практика мирных навыков игры повысит ваш навык игры. Не каждое событие требует грубой силы, отступление или ввод иных мирных методов решения задач может давать результаты. Все эти способы – дополнительная возможность одержать победу. Тем не менее, бывает и такое, что насилие неизбежно. Очень важно знать, как именно применять навыки насилия. В следующей статье мы исследуем вторую сторону Малифо. В этом нам поможет Сунь-Цзы: “Искусство войны”. С пониманием учений Тик Нат Хан и Сунь-цзы, вы станете действительно грозным противником. Peaceful Malifaux / Michael Kelmelis / Хроники № 16 Выдал: Michael Kelmelis Перевел: Аникейчик А.В. P/S. Перевод не дословный, на истинность и идеальность не претендует. Критику в личку. Всем Бобра. Категория:Переводы Категория:Хроники 16